Frederik (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Introduction:' "Huh? Well, you're a new face... Oh, you must be the idol in training who moved here just recently! I'm Frederik. I work with my family at the furniture shop. Best regards." *'Morning:' "Good morning, Player. You look good today, as always! And you smell to match..." *'Afternoon:' "I'm glad you're feeling so energetic and happy, but try not to trip and fall while prancing around like that!" *'Evening:' "Are you still working? This late?! You must be exhausted, you poor thing! Please, don't push yourself so hard. Think of your health!" *'Night:' "If you go out late at night, be careful. This is a safe town, but nonetheless, there can be no darkness without danger close behind..." *"Jasper is relaxed. Unlike me." *"Famous or not, I like this town... But because I do like it, I'd like to share the good things about it with the world." *'Ignoring Him:' "It's been a long time since we've spoken. Have you been busy for a while?" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh, is that your pet? It's cute. I would think it would be scared of humans, but looks relaxed when you accompany it." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "What an adorable and healthy animal!" *'Win a Contest:' "Good thing I was cheering for everyone. I'm happy for you." *'Lost a Contest:' "Argh... That's too bad. At least, you tried hard." *'Talk too Much:' "Looks like you're doing well." *'Favourite:' "This is... an Omelet Rice. Really...? I see. Thank you for thinking of me." *'Loved:' "You know my tastes well. Thank you, player." *'Liked:' "Is this for me? Well, I'll accept it... Thanks." *'Neutral:' "Wow, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" *'Dislike:' "Huh, what an awful gift. You must dislike me." *'Hated:' "Is this some kind of prank? Please don't do this again." *'Horror:' "Sorry, I don't like this. I must turn it down, so please do keep that in mind for next time, if you would." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh, how did you knew today is my birthday? Thanks. This is a great gift!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I appreciate the thought, but since you've given me a present already, you should save that one for yourself." *'White:' "How do you like this town? If you have any questions, please ask me anytime." *'Black:' "Do you play any sports? We should play together sometime. It's boring to exercise alone." *'Blue:' "I'm getting rusty these days, I should join a game or whatever." *'Purple:' "My younger brother is mischievous, but once Jasper puts his mind to do something, he won't give up." *'Yellow:' "I never knew spending time with someone could be this relaxing..." *'Orange:' "Player, you're my favorite person in the world." *'Orange (Male):' "So many types of people here, with so many varieties of product... It's fun just to watch them all. The sights! The smells! Mmm..." *'Teal:' "Do you... like me? Not that I doubt you do, of course. It's just nice to hear sometimes. And now that I've asked that, my cheeks are turning red." *'Teal (Male):' "Not many people know this, but you and I have been friends for quite a while." *'Green:' "Your feelings for me... those were more than infatuation, weren't they?" *'Green (Male):' "Player, your clothes are wrinkled. I'm sure your daily work is hard on your wardrobe, but good grooming is still important." *'Pink:' "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." *'Pink (Male):' "What? You want to know about when I was young? Jasper played with a cat. I was curious. That's all." *'Red:' "One of the things I love about being married to you is that I know you even better now than when we were dating." *'Red (Male):' "You're very mature for your age, right? And you're a good listener. In fact, once I start talking to you, it's hard for me to stop." *'Rainbow:' "When I first saw you, I didn't imagine I'd fall head over heels for you. Every day I spend with you, I find a way to love you even more." *'Rainbow:' "You're attentive and patient, just what any good listener should be. And you remind me that people can always respect one another, regardless of age difference." *'Early Spring:' "Whoa, I love spring!" *'Late Spring:' "Aw... May is almost end. My muscles are starting to deflate..." *'Early Summer:' "Things spoil in the summer. Make sure to refrigerate or freeze your food. *'Late Summer:' "Well, summer is over... but I'm going to stay positive. The warmer seasons will always return." *'Early Autumn:' "There are a lot of things you can find in autumn, like yams and apples." *'Late Autumn:' "Yam is great in autumn! I hate this season, but it feels good to eat yummy stuff." *'Early Winter:' "You tend to lack vitamins in the Winter because you can't grow vegetables." *'Late Winter:' "Make sure you stay warm this winter. I worry about your delicate skin." *'Sunny:' "Ah, I do so love this warmth!" *'Cloudy:' "Um... Today I realized the sky looks dark..." *'Rainy:' "I hate rainy days, per se, but I'd rather spend them indoors." *'Snowy:' "Rather brisk today, isn't it? Keep yourself warm. The last thing you need is a chill." *'Christmas Eve:' "The Christmas Eve, huh? I never saw the point in watching stars in the cold... But now I think there's some meaning to it." *'Christmas': "Are you free tonight, player? Today is Christmas, so would you like to come over for dinner?" **'Yes:' "Great! My parents will be sure to cook something nice! I'll see you at 18:00." **'No:' "What? Are you serious? Yeah, OK, whatever. Maybe I'll invite you next time." (Frederik leaves) *'Cooking Festival:' "Tomorrow is Cooking Festival. I bet I could make lots of money if I sold all my cheese!" *'Happy Festival:' "Hey, player! Today's the celebration of Happy Festival! Let's jump into the spirit and get in the groove!" *'New Year's Eve:' "The year is ending, I hope next year will be good, too." *'Summer Festival:' "Everyone in town is excited about the beginning of summer!" *'White Day:' "Hey, can I come in?" (Opens the door and approaches the player) "Today is White Day, so I wanted to share it with you." (Got recipe!) *'Valentine's Day:' "Thanks for giving me such a delicious dessert on this years1 Valentine's Day. I'll never forget this." 1. The use of "this years" instead of "this year's" is a text error. These lines are said if the player choose to marry Frederik. *'Before the Wedding:' "Our days as sweetheart is faded. I promise you'll be as happy to be my wife as I will to be your husband." *'Having a Child:' "Still hard to believe our baby almost here. It's a first for both of us, but don't be scared." *'Having another Child:' "The baby is coming again. You must take a good rest." *'After Childbirth:' "I'm lucky to have such an adorable child. Stay that way, won't you? I'm counting on you from now on." *'First Child grows up:' "Child looks so innocent and adorable when he/she is sleeping, right? And I'm his/her father. I'll protect him/her both with my life." *'Second Child grows up:' "Has it already been a while since Child was born? I hope they keep healthy just as he/she has been." These lines are said after the male player is married, as well as after the female player is married to another bachelor. *'Before the Wedding:' "You proposed? Wow, you're braver than I thought." *'Having a Child:' "Ah! Are you going to have a baby? How nice!" *'Having another Child:' "Ahem. Are you going to have another baby? It might be harder to raise, but do your best!" *'After Childbirth:' "Is Child1 born? Time sure does fly!" *'First Child grows up:' "How is your child? They change every day around that age! You can't take your eyes off them!" *'Second Child grows up:' "Is the second child growing up? That's great!" 1. First child's name being used even when it's the second child is an in-game error. Category:Story of World (game) Quotes